


Il famiglio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zingareschi sentimenti [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Furry, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sanji è uno stregone con un famiglio molto particolare.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Non dire gatto se…” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 519★ Prompt/Traccia: 2. A è un/a stregone/strega e B è il suo gatto/famiglio.





	Il famiglio

Il famiglio

 

La pendola risuonava nella stanza ritmicamente.

La luce della luna illuminava Sanji, seduto sul letto con dei boxer neri, e un libro viola con disegnati dei pentacoli bianchi appoggiato sul comodino.

Sanji socchiuse gli occhi, la luce della luna faceva splendere di riflessi color oro i suoi capelli biondi, che gli coprivano metà del viso.

< Mi chiedo se tutti gli altri stregoni abbiano il mio stesso problema. Se abbiano fatto di tutto per permettere ai loro famigli di riavere in parte una natura umana. Sicuramente nessuno di loro avrà cercato di liberarli > pensò.

Zoro lo abbracciò da dietro, mordicchiandogli l’orecchio e dimenando la morbida coda nera da gatto.

“Sei sveglio, stupido di un padrone?” sussurrò con voce calda.

Sanji arrossì, avvertendo un calore al bassoventre.

“Pensavo tu fossi stanco. Te ne eri lamentato tutto il giorno, sopracciglio a ricciolo” disse Zoro. Gli passò una mano sul ventre muscoloso e spoglio, la sua pelle abbronzata e grigiastra risaltava su quella pallida e rosea dello stregone.

“Sono stanco, ho passato tutto il giorno a incantare i mobili che avevi graffiato. Il prodotto per il legno non basta più quando ti fai le unghie” mormorò.

_Sanji s’inginocchio davanti al letto, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso e cadevano una dopo l’altra. Finirono addosso al gattino nero che dormiva appallottolato sul lenzuolo._

_Il micio miagolò e alzò il capo, dimenando la coda. I suoi occhi verdi brillavano intensi e all’orecchio aveva tre orecchini dorati._

_“M-mi dispiace… Mi dispiace…” gemette Sanji. Prese tra le mani la bestiolina che iniziò a leccargli il viso._

_Sanji se lo strinse al petto e lo cullò, singhiozzando._

_“Nonostante io sia uno stregone, non ho potuto salvarti. Non ho potuto fare più di questo… Mi dispiace Zoro” piagnucolò._

_Zoro iniziò a fargli le fusa, mentre continua a leccargli il viso con la lingua rasposa. Abbassò le orecchie e lo mordicchiò, miagolando._

_Sanji fece un sorriso._

_“Hai ragione, non devo piagnucolare. Già poterti continuare ad avere al mio fianco è una grande vittoria” sussurrò._

 

Zoro gli afferrò il mento e gli fece voltare il capo, baciandolo.

Sanji mugolò e ricambiò al bacio. Fece stendere Zoro sul letto, che dimenò la coda e continuò a baciarlo.

I loro corpi erano nella penombra della stanza, lì dove la luce della luna non arrivava a rischiarare il letto.

 

< Non che io mi comporti da padrone. Gli faccio guardare la televisione tutto il giorno, gli faccio il bagno e lo accarezzo ogni volta che ne ha voglia.

Non ha smesso di essere uno spadaccino ed ora i suoi artigli gli permettono di meritarsi ancor più il soprannome di demone.

Però… però non può allontanarsi da me. Non conosce altra vita che il servirmi e morirebbe per difendermi da qualsiasi nemico.

Per egoismo l’ho reso un semplice famiglio, pur di non perderlo >. Si portò le gambe di Zoro alla vita, con una mano gli prese la coda accarezzandogliela e lo sentì fare le fusa.

Con l’altra mano lo penetrò con indice e medio, sentendolo ansimare e gemere rumorosamente, mentre lo avvertiva umido.

“Smettila di piagnucolare, padrone…” implorò Zoro tra i mugolii.


End file.
